


You need Gills to breathe underwater

by birdeynamnam



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Ivy/shane is life, Merman!Shane, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdeynamnam/pseuds/birdeynamnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy goes for a walk on the beach. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need Gills to breathe underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this work of art by my friend Sage (@blootypirate)  
> https://twitter.com/blootypirate/status/772952576690126848

The wind was whipping through her hair as she made her way slowly down the rocky beach. Cold raindrops hitting her in the face. Ivy didn’t care though. She had a great view of the entire beach, the dark green waves that were crashing against rocks and cliffs, and the grey clouds that seemed to be looming over her. There was no other person in sight. That was the main reason why she came here. It was the only place she could be certain to be left alone on a stormy day like this one. She continued her slow trek across the rocks, mostly just watching her feet as the terrain was unstable.

Lost in thought she nearly missed the movement behind one of the big boulders the waves were lapping against. However, something caught her eye. Something brighter than the rest of the dreary world Ivy knew. Curiosity pulled her towards it and before she knew it, she was leaning over the edge, trying to catch another glimpse of that otherworldly brightness. As she leaned further forwards she saw what looked like giant fish’s tail. It was a bright turquoise color and it seemed to be glowing. The fish tail wasn’t connected to the body of a fish, however. She leaned even further forwards to try and to get a better look…

_SPLASH!_

Ivy hit the icy water and it felt like a punch to the gut. She opened her mouth as her breath was knocked out of her and immediately got a mouthful of cold, salty water. Her survival instincts kicked in and she fought to reach the surface, but the big waves pushed and pulled her until she could no longer tell up from down. Just before her vision went black from the asphyxiation, she saw a shimmer in the water and felt a pair of arms embrace her.

_HEAVE!_

At long last Ivy breached the surface and drew a deep breath into her lungs. She coughed and wheezed for a little while, trying to exchange the water in her lungs for oxygen. When she finally felt somewhat normal she took in her surroundings. She was still in the water, but the current must have pulled her further down the beach. When she looked up, she saw what seemed to be a man holding her. His skin was as fair as marble and his hair looked soft and fluffy despite being wet. The air around him seemed to be shimmering with something like static electricity. His eyes were as blue as a cold mountain lake and he seemed to be watching her intently. When Ivy realized how close they were, her face heated and suddenly the icy water didn’t even feel cold anymore. She glanced away, but now that she had seen his beauty, she couldn’t keep her eyes from him. She glanced back, to see his eyes still fixed on her. She cleared her throat, but he didn’t react. He seemed content to watch her silently forever. His piercing stare was a little more than unsettling.

Ivy finally squared her jaw and asked, “What’re you staring at?”

His mouth twitched into grin that was there and gone in an instant. “Why do you humans always seem to have a death wish?”


End file.
